


One More Gift

by Jenetic777



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetic777/pseuds/Jenetic777
Summary: It's Candlenights Eve after the BoB holiday party and Taako has one more gift to give Magnus.





	One More Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosd43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/gifts).



> Written as a quickie Candlenights gift for Nekosd43, just a cute little piece of light Taagnus fluff.

The Bureau of Benevolence Candlenights party went off without a hitch for the most part. Sure, a couple people probably got more drunk than they should have and may have wandered off and gotten in a little trouble, but what's a company holiday party without a little chaos?

Between Lucretia and Barry keeping an eye on things and Magnus having the strength to carry pretty much anyone on the premises, everyone made it back to a room and to bed safe and sound. Once it got past midnight everyone had started to wind down and the stragglers made their way back to their rooms for the night. 

Taako and Magnus had offered to share a room, (no major hardship for either of them of course,) and walked there from the party side by side, with the elf leaning on the human probably a little more than strictly necessary. It wasn't a long journey and they spent it chatting companionably. 

Magnus picked the lock to get in, ‘cause if you have the skill to do it you might as well show off; and the pair stumbled in and sat down on the bed. Taako pressed a small kiss to the human’s cheek then pulled back and spoke. “Hey big guy, I know we already did the whole big gift exchange thing with everybody at the party, buuuut I kinda got one more little thing for ya.”

Magnus chuckled, putting an arm around Taako and hugging him close. “Hey, you don't gotta do that, I didn't have anything else planned.” But he let the elf go to dig a medium sized box out of his bag and carry it back to the bed they were sharing. 

“I know I didn't have to, but you know me, eternally generous and all that. It’s nothing special, but I figured I’d do something a little different for ya this year.” He handed off the box, a little hastily wrapped in very pretty paper with a frankly enormous bow on top. “Go for it, open it up my man.”

Magnus carefully took off the bow and set it aside, then tore into the paper like a child with glee apparent in his expression. The box inside was plain, taped closed on it’s open side. The human took out a small pocket knife, normally used for whittling and made short work of the tape. 

He flipped open the top of the box and nestled inside was a sweater. Big, fluffy, and very soft. “Taako, did you… did you make this for me,” Magnus asked as he picked it up out of the box, taking in the design. The bulk of it was black with the shape of a bear on it in red. Underneath was the Elvish word I’Morko in golden yarn. 

The wizard turned away slightly, looking embarrassed. “Y-yeah, I just figured, ya know,you’re always doin’ the handmade gift thing, so I might as well try my hand at it.”

He started to speak up again, but not quick enough. Magnus pulled him in with a strong two armed hug and their lips met in a kiss. It took Taako a moment to process his surprise, but he started kissing back a few seconds later. When they came back up for air the fighter put his hands on his partner’s shoulders to get him to make eye contact. 

“It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you so much,” he said with a big grin on his face, then pulled Taako in for another hug. “I’m totally wearing this to breakfast in the morning, everybody’s gonna get a kick out of it.” 

Taako shook his head, cheeks flushed bright pink. “If you say so my dude. I guess I can't fight you on it. But, we should probably crash for now, you know morning always comes early on the moon.”

Magnus nodded, still grinning. He went and set the sweater on top of his packed bag, running a hand over it one last time before heading back to bed. “Seriously though, thank you. This is a great present,” he said as he snuggled under the covers and put an arm around Taako. The elf mumbled something back sleepily as he wiggled his way into Magnus’ arms and began to meditate as he human quickly fell asleep.


End file.
